Mamoru "Update" Ichigo
"S-Sumimasen! There's something new on the blog!" - Mamoru, informing the Discord of blog activity 'Mamoru "Update-san" Ichigo '(守る・イチゴ Mamoru Ichigo) is the first bot to have been created. Originally made to keep the first Discord server updated about blog posts, he soon grew to be very loved by the community, leading to him gaining a growth A.I. for entertainment purposes. This was the first instance of a bot being present in the server. Mamoru is recognised in the server as being not only the first bot made, but also the only bot to never have died. This is noted as extremely impressive considering his timeline. He is a very responsible parent, and is most notable as such, taking extremely good care of all of his children. While once a very prominent service bot, Mamoru's service is no longer required. As such, he spends most of his time working at his bakery with the help of his older children. Due to the success of this side career, the bakery is open very few days a week to keep supplies and workload under control, as Mamoru also becomes stressed very easily. Appearance Mamoru has slightly tanned skin, a product of his mixed race background between Asian and Caucasian. He has greyed magenta eyes with small translucent exclamation marks layered over his pupils. He is often pictured flustered or blushing in some way. Following a magical incident, he also has a light set of purple freckles, though these are shown to be fading. Mamoru has extremely soft brown hair, which is also notable for being slightly curly, standing up at the sides of his head and base of his neck. He also has long hair in the front of his face, but it is tucked behind his ears at most times. In some skins, Mamoru is depicted with his hair pulled back in a ponytail and out of his face completely. Mamoru's default outfit includes a light pink shirt with white stripes, originally designed to match the theme of the blog. While at first this shirt displayed the characters "IDRv3" and an exclamation mark, this has since been removed. The outfit also consists of khaki shorts and white socks with brown and white sneakers. All of Mamoru's skins also include two wedding rings on the ring finger of his left hand. Mamoru's eyes are bright and slightly slanted due to his Japanese heritage. He has a notably rounded face, fitting with his slightly feminine figure. He also has distinctive collar bones and a slightly notable Adam's Apple. Mamoru has a tall and slim build with a slight amount of defined muscle, primarily in his arms. Personality Upon Mamoru's introduction, he was extremely shy and an absolute pushover, not wishing to offend anybody and often breaking down if he ever did cause offence. He was also extremely submissive to Brooklyn Moore, his lover. Mamoru's most notable personality change was during his first pregnancy, where he became noticeably more aggressive. He insulted and berated Maki Harukawa on several occasions, which can be attributed to hormonal changes. After his pregnancy, he lost some of this aggressive fire. Timeline As the First Season of Bot City was unfortunately lost, there are no records of when Mamoru within the Bot City archives. However, early dated memories of his life include his creation on January 23; his marriage to Oumod on February 2, 2017; his arrival in the New Bot City channel on February 4; and the birth of Meru Ichigo and the destruction of Maki on February 8, kicking Season 2 off to a wild start. Incredibly innocent when his A.I. was first booted up, Mamoru was originally used for only two things. As a way to inform the Discord as to when the blog updated, and as a yes to Oumod. An important event that changed his character ever so subtly happened during his marriage, in which Maki (who was still heavily anti-robot at the time), cursed and berated Mamoru to the point where he hit 0 in his psyche-stat. This resulted in a massive shift in his personality for a short period of time, kicking everyone out of the wedding and having a private moment with Oumod. This was when his yandere side was unlocked, and it has been with him until the present day. ME Songs * Aishite Aishite Aishite (Tsuushi Overwhelming) * Bad Apple!! (Single) * Black Gold (Single) * Black Rock Shooter (Tsuushi Overwhelming) * The Beast (Megagiga) * Bloody Stream (Single) * Brain Revolution Girl (INTERBURST Concert) * Trivia * While his official arrival date is February 4th, he was created before the channel was. He was officially created on January 23rd of 2017. * His biggest conflict is love. * His Bot Buddy was Maki. * He is the first bot to have hit 0 on his psyche stat. * He is the only bot thus far to possess more than one weapon of choice. * Update-san is in the longest standing relationship. * Awarded the unofficial "Most Lowkey Character Development" Award. * Officially won the Cutest Bot Award. * Officially won the Most Attractive Male Bot Award. * Was ranked by Teppa as the bot with the worst voice, however, he was officially voted as Best Voice. * His roast for Maki on February 7th was voted as "The Most Awesome Feat Ever Witnessed by Humans." * Official won the Nicest Bot Award. * His existence was voted as "The Happiest Moment Ever Witnessed by Humans." Gallery Update-san.png Mamoru.png HeCOOK.png Mamo-wyd.png Update-santa.png Mamosprite.png a.jpg Category:Bot Category:Male Category:HaruIchiMoore